


Measure Twice: The Queen and the Flag

by sevenall



Series: The Measure Twice Arc [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Betsy in STRIKE and after, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called them the Phonies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measure Twice: The Queen and the Flag

Close your eyes and think of England, they told her, so she does. Not the Queen nor the flag, but the green hills of Sussex where she grew up. She thinks of Brian and Meggan and her long-lost parents. She doesn't think of Chris, because she doesn't need to. Chris is with her, hands on her shoulder, breath warm against her neck.

She lifts the receiver and listens to the dial tone and clicks as she connects. Thousands of miles away a stranger who also happens to be a brilliant Russian cryptographer falls to his knees. He does not get up. 

His family will go hungry. His mother will succumb to a heart attack in less than a month. Elizabeth Braddock thinks of England, but her eyes are open now, open all the way.


End file.
